


Hallucinations

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Exodus  the boys reacquaint themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> For Alax -- I haven't written Clex in the past 3 months except when I write for you! Thanks to Shanalle and ChickenJodie for the excellent betas! Alax, this might not be what you specifically asked for - there's a lot more angst than I originally planned. 

## Hallucinations

by edie

<http://www.monkeydrunky.com/edie>

* * *

Title: Hallucinations   
Author: edie  
Email: edie22@hotmail.com  
website: <http://www.monkeydrunky.com/edie> Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Smallville  
Category: Established relationship/ smut/ angst Archive: List archives, just ask  
Disclaimer: It's all fictional.   
Summary: Post Exodus - the boys reacquaint themselves 

Hallucinations 

He'd probably been wearing the ring too long. He was starting to see things. 

Lex was dead. Whatever he was seeing had to be his imagination. Or wishful thinking. 

It wasn't real. 

Clark shook his head, as if to shake the image from his brain, and pushed his way back onto the dance floor. He didn't want to think about Lex, or Smallville, or anything really. 

He closed his eyes and moved to the music. 

He'd left Smallville because everything he'd touched had gone to hell. Lex was getting married, and no matter how many times that he'd told Clark it was a business thing and there would always be a place for Clark in his life, it didn't matter. 

He'd ruined his parent's lives. He'd fucked up everything with Lana, Chloe and Pete. Every single person he'd ever cared about either hated him, thought he was a complete fuck up or was fucking dead. 

So why should he stick around? 

Metropolis was perfect for anonymity. Perfect for Clark to hide and fade into crowds. No one knew him. He had the entire city at his fingertips. 

He thought about all of this as he danced. The music thrummed through him as he moved. Sweaty and hot and he could see the lights from behind his eyelids, flashing and strobing and this... this was exactly what he needed. 

A body rubbed against his, familiar, and the scent was what forced Clark's eyes open. 

_Lex_. 

Clark breathed out and tried to ask, but his words were cut off by Lex's mouth on his. He didn't understand how this could be happening. All the papers had said Lex was dead. He'd been to the funeral. 

But this was Lex. The taste, the smell, the fucking feel of him as he rubbed against Clark... It was him. 

Lex grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned up so he could whisper directly into Clark's ear. "You look so fucking good like this. I want you to fuck me." 

Moaning, Clark nodded and let Lex lead him out of the club. He hadn't let any man touch him since he'd been in Metropolis. There had been countless women - he let them suck his cock or jack him off - but he'd never been inside anyone. Or let them inside him. Maybe he'd been saving himself. Maybe he knew Lex would come back. 

He didn't know how Lex was alive. He didn't care. All he knew was that his warm, sensuous body was pressed against his own and the heat in Lex's eyes spoke volumes of need. Part of him wanted to know the hows and whys, but really, he just wanted Lex. 

Lex's body was still wrapped around his when they got to Clark's place. He was staying conveniently close by - everything signed for in his alien name - but the apartment was small and messy. 

It didn't seem to matter to Lex. Clark watched his eyes travel over the old furniture, piles of clothes and trash, but he just turned back to Clark, and pulled his head down for a scorching kiss. Clark pressed him against the wall near the door and took everything Lex gave. 

Lex's fingers ran through Clark's newly long hair and grabbed handfuls of it to drag him closer. They couldn't seem to get close enough. Clark stepped back, panting, desperate to get their clothes off. He needed skin. He needed more. 

He yanked his black t-shirt over his head, unmindful of tearing the fabric. Clark stopped to watch as Lex shrugged his own unbuttoned shirt onto the floor. Lex hadn't said anything since he'd asked Clark to fuck him. He hadn't said a word on the walk over, at anytime during them making out, and not even a peep since they'd gotten into the apartment. Clark hadn't spoken either, like the spell would be broken. 

Or maybe Lex wasn't real at all. 

Clark moaned when Lex abandoned his own undressing to trail his fingers down Clark's chest. His fingers didn't stop. They continued down to the waist of his jeans, and started opening them. Lex plunged his hand inside before they were even down to stroke his cock. 

God. Clark groaned again and tried to help push his jeans off. He just wanted to be naked - to be as close to Lex as possible. 

"Shh," comforted Lex. But it wasn't much of a comfort. There were still clothing in the way... and Clark didn't handle waiting for things well, especially things he wanted so badly. 

He finally got his jeans pushed down, and started in on Lex's. He didn't want foreplay. There had been enough of that. He needed to fuck. With a loud noise, Lex's pants ripped off and Clark could only stare. Lex wasn't wearing underwear. He had scars and bruises on his chest and strange sunburned patterns in his skin. 

Lex was too skinny. Clark didn't want to think about where he'd been and what had happened. Lex looked at him almost defiantly, his chin up, daring Clark to say anything, to ask the hard questions whose answers neither of them wanted to think about. 

Clark didn't ask. He was still beautiful. 

"Perfect," Clark breathed as he dove back in for more. More kissing, more skin and more of Lex. The smell of him was intoxicating, more so than any beverage he'd drunk all summer. 

Their cocks pressed together, sliding trails of pre-come across their stomachs. Clark moaned and pushed faster. Lex tore his mouth away and said, "No. Wait." 

Anger flashed in Clark's eyes. No one told him no. Not even Lex Luthor. 

"I just want... If you come like this, you can't fuck me. And I've been wanting you to fuck me again for a long time." 

Clark nodded and stepped back, letting Lex move from his spot against the wall. Clark didn't have lube, but he had condoms. Not that he thought he'd need them. Maybe Lex wouldn't care. 

Lex pulled a packet of lube from his pocket and kicked his jeans away. 

Clark took the lube. "I remember what to do." 

Lex nodded and moved to the piece of furniture that Clark had been using as a couch. It was only a broken futon with a mostly clean cover on it, but Lex hadn't complained about the surroundings yet. It was probably better than what he'd had wherever he'd been. 

Kneeling on it and resting his arms on the back, Lex looked over his shoulder and said, "Come on, then. Fuck me." 

He didn't have to be asked twice. Somehow, he got lube into his hand and spread on his fingers. They were shaking as he pushed them into Lex. It had been a while. Two at first, forcing a groan from Lex. Clark pushed in and out until Lex was whimpering and meeting the thrusts and he couldn't stand it anymore. 

Clark crowded close and slicked his cock with the remaining lube. He held it steady and pushed slowly into Lex. 

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt in a really long time. And the noises Lex made were even better. 

Better than a hand, or any mouth. Better than anything. It was too much. 

Slowly, slowly until he was balls deep inside, all the way in. In Lex. _Inside_. Slick heat surrounded him and he couldn't move until Lex reached back with one hand and begged with his body for Clark to fuck him. 

So Clark did. In and out, he built up a rhythm, fucking Lex as hard as he dared. Even with the ring, he was still mindful of hurting someone. He didn't want to break his new toy. 

He watched as Lex took his own cock into his hand and stroked in time to Clark's thrusts. So good, so tight, so fucking wonderful because it was _Lex_. Lex wanted this just as much as Clark did. 

It was over entirely too soon. Clark felt the familiar tingling spread through him, the waves of pleasure as he climaxed. He ground out Lex's name as he came, collapsing on his back and twisting them so they sprawled on the futon. 

Clark wrapped his arm around Lex's waist, only to discover that Lex hadn't come yet. His hand still worked furiously, and Clark wrapped his hand around Lex's to help. He dragged Lex back to him with his other hand and licked his ear. 

Only a couple of strokes and Lex was finally coming too, spurting all over the futon's cover, but Clark didn't care. His eyes drooped as his body shut down, succumbing to sleep just as Lex was relaxing in his arms. This was exactly how it should be. He could rule Metropolis with Lex by his side. 

When he woke, Lex was gone. And so was his ring. 

He held his head in his hands as the tears fell. What had he done? 


End file.
